


Tears Unshed

by Lumelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/M, Imprisonment, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is crying and you just want to kiss her tears away, but there is nothing you can do except hurt her further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Unshed

Adelheid is kneeling on the ground.

In all the years you've known her, you don't think you've ever before seen her look so resigned. She doesn't struggle as the shackles and chains of Vendice reach about her. Of course not. She knows that such attempts would be futile.

You want to reach out, you want to call out to her, to help her, to do anything to ease her humiliation and pain, but you can't. There is nothing you can do. It's been ages since you've last had any control over your own body, your own words, your own actions. You're nothing but a puppet in the hands of a cruel puppeteer, one who won't hesitate to break you should you prove too troublesome.

He is already looking for a new vessel. You have no doubt he will get rid of you when the time comes for him to switch. After all, he will have no need for you anymore.

She is crying. Adelheid is crying. Her eyes bear tears of rage and pain and betrayal, and she should know you always hated to see you cry but she does so anyway and this time you can't even draw her close and kiss her tears away. You've lost that chance because of your own weakness.

She calls your name, demands answers, demands you. All she gets in response are his thoughtless words. A piece of garbage, indeed. You are still inside him, of course you are still inside him, you've wanted to give up and fade away so many times but you just can't let go of that faintest sliver of hope, of these indirect glimpses at your family. Your Adelheid.

You've always been a slacker, yes, but you trust she knew you were more than that. She knew you cared for them all, for her above all else, she knew that underneath all your crass words and lewd behaviour you really would have laid down your life for their sake. For her sake. The family was always her dream, her strength, her everything. For her sake, more than ever Enma's, you would have fought for Shimon.

You no more have that option, now. All you can do is stand helplessly and watch her cry, watch her helplessly reach against the bonds of her captors. Her voice echoes in your mind. She never sounded that hurt before. That desperate, helpless. Alone.

They are going to take her away, now. He would remind you, surely, except you don't need any reminders. You know the stakes and you know the consequences. She is going to be dragged away by Vendice, shut forever in their deepest cells, and he will laugh and enjoy your misery as you know he used you to cause all this. He used you to break her and you never managed to fight against him for a moment. But then, you never really stood a chance.

She is strangely beautiful, there, even with the sweat and blood and tears, but you don't even think about that now, you don't even think about her generous cleavage or her short skirt or any of that right now. All you can think about are her eyes, filling with tears as she shouted for you, looking at you even when it's not truly you, seeking for even the smallest hint that maybe, just maybe, you might still be there, underneath it all.

Their patience is running out, apparently, it has been stretched for quite a bit already, and they start to drag her away from you, away from the world, pulling her into the darkness from where there is no escape. Not even she, fierce and powerful and beautiful as she is, can break free of their cage.

For the first time perhaps ever, you glimpse a moment of genuine fear in her. You've seen her face nigh certain death without as much as a blink, but now, for a fleeting moment at least, she is afraid. Afraid of the darkness, poor girl.

You want to draw her into your arms and never let her go but that is out of your hands, now.

His attention is elsewhere and you make use of that, you make one desperate strike against his control, you know it won't last long but you need only a second anyway. You want to speak to her, want to call out to her with your own voice, at your own will, without any interference for the first time in what must be years. First, and definitely last.

"Adelheid!"

Her eyes widen just a fraction, and are then shut tight as she grimaces as though in pain, and as you hear the chuckle inside your mind you suddenly realize you never broke free after all. He let you do this, allowed you the false reprieve, simply to break her that one little bit further before it's too late for him to punish her for failing him. She goes to Vendice now, deep into the darkness, and she does so knowing that you are still here but nothing either of you can do will ever bring you together again.

He's done a number of vile things, all manner of things scheming to break Vongola and Shimon and Adelheid, but the most cruel act you did yourself, at your own will, without anyone prompting or forcing you to do so.

It's only appropriate, isn't it. You only ever brought her grief, anyway.

She is gone, the shadows of Vendice retreating, she is gone and locked away as surely as you are trapped in the prison of your own mind and body, she is gone and you only ever hurt her and now you can't even cry.

He is laughing at you in your mind, laughing at your weakness and your pain and your helplessness, and finally, finally, you just want to fade away and never come awake again.

Surely it would be better than remembering the tears in her eyes.


End file.
